Paradox/Season 2/Character Trailers
Purry "Please... Please, don't do anything stupid." Purry begged. "It's the only way." Sara responds. -- Darkness. One. Two. Three seconds. A bright light. A laugh echoes throughout an empty room. Purry lies unconscious on the floor. "I'm going to have a little fun to teach you a lesson." Scarlette says. Growling. Purry slices a bloodhound across the leg. Darkness again. One. Two. Suddenly, Purry is scrambling up a vent before tumbling out of it. Screaming. -- "Where have you been?" "It's a long story." Purry replies. (Now playing: Ruelle - Take It All Through hell's gates The ground shakes And valor wakes And so it begins) Purry walks a pathway with a surgeon's mask covering her mouth and nose. Sara and Purry hug. "I have to tell you something." Purry chokes. "You can tell me anything." Sara reassures. Noah, Purry and Little Buddy embrace -- Little Buddy's tiny arms can't reach around the two of them. Three gun shots ring out. --- Purry chokes in a dusty environment, lying on the ground. Purry sits on a sidewalk. Legs tucked into her chest. "I don't know if I want to do this." Purry confessed. --- Purry takes Miguel's hand. A loud horn blares. Silence. "Either you stop running and end it all. Your chance of ever getting free. Or you come with us." Scarlette proposes over a black screen. "STEVEN!!!" Purry's scream into darkness. PARADOX - WHERE DID THEY GO? PREMIERES 25TH DECEMBER 2019 Noah Noah babbles English words to Little Buddy, who nods and tries to understand. "Shut up!" Arianna snaps. Darkness. -- (Now Playing: Kashmir - Still Boy) Fade in. Noah turns to Little Buddy "Are you okay?" Noah asks "Fantastic... Good!" Little Buddy replies. Noah stands at a table with the others. "No no no no no..." Noah turns quickly. "You have to think of something." Jayme tells Noah. -- A view of the Kedeadia Kingdom comes into view. Noah takes Purry's hand. "We'll be there for you." Noah tells Purry Noah cheers. A loud horn blares. Noah runs, but gets lost in a crowd of people. Fade to black. A cry of a dragon erupts. PARADOX - WHERE DID THEY GO? PREMIERES 25TH DECEMBER 2019 Miguel "Please, snap out of this!" Miguel begs. "Don't play the victim here, Miguel. Maybe if you weren't such an intolerable person, I'd be able to stand you." Miguel looks on. It's dark. He's in a cell. Shocked. And then he punches someone across the face. (Now Playing: ) Miguel stops Noah, telling him they can't lose anyone else. "We have to leave soon, we have a job to do." -- A bloodhound prowls a hallway. Miguel opens a door to face it. Miguel sits in a destroyed building. "Please, listen to me. He's coming." "Who?" "The Burning Man." -- Miguel pulls out a bow and arrow. "This ends, now!" He yells. Darkness. Purry takes Miguel's hand. "You're okay!" Arianna rushes over and hugs Miguel. Miguel stands, blood running down his nose. Confident? Or just stupid? PARADOX - WHERE DID THEY GO? PREMIERES 25TH DECEMBER 2019 Arianna Austin Jayme Chey Steven Sara Little Buddy Scarlette Category:Paradox Category:Trailers Category:Paradox Trailers